Manny and the Devil
by Erica St. Evergreen
Summary: The devil went up to Degrassi, not looking for a soul to steal though. More like answer a girls prayers and strike a deal. Slightly AU/OOC. Rated M for religious themes, drug use, sexual themes and all around controversy.
1. Devil

_Authors Note: Anyone that's ever read _the Midnight Club_ by the amazing Christopher Pike will know where this story came from. For those who don't know, _the Midnight Club_ is about a group a kids who are all dying from terminal illness' who meet every night, at midnight, to tell each other scary, disturbing stories. The character Anya is the one that original tells this story I am about to re-tell and hopefully I won't disapoint her._

_I was originally going to write this fanfic with Darcy as the main character because of its religious factor and everything. Re-reading this part of _the Midnight Club_ made me realize that with Manny's character development through the series of Degrassi, Manny would be the perfect girl to make a deal with the Devil._

_So, here it is, _Manny and the Devil, _do enjoy._

_-Everest_

Manny and the Devil

Manuella Santos lived in the nice little town called Degrassi. Everyone there knew everyone and it got _so_ annoying after awhile, you could barely take a shit in the town without someone putting it on the front page. Manny had big dreams, though, she wanted to get out of Degrassi, and fast.

Manny was brunette and absolutely scrumptious but she had a strict upbringing and was taught that pretty much everything a girl could do to have a little fun was sinful. If you consider losing your virginity _after_ you were married the time of you life, then no, life wasn't so bad. Thats how her parents were, high school sweethearts who did nothing more than hold hands and kiss on the cheek until they were married. Even then Manny believed that the stork flew her in as opposed to her mother giving birth to her.

But Manny had a nasty mind, and it seemed to slowly torture her. Manny wanted everything she couldn't have. She wanted to go out with boys and let them touch her in places that were only touched when in the shower. She wanted to get drunk and high and party hard and be out there. Basically, she wanted sex, drugs, and that good ole rock 'n' roll. She wanted it all, and at no costs.

She prayed to God to fulfill her of these desires, and yet she prayed for them to be diminished. What's God suppose to do with that kind of prayer? The devil came to her instead.

He walked in just as she finished up her prayer before her nights rest. The devil isn't all pitch forks, pointed tail and horns, he can be just as drop dead gorgeous as the next guy. And that's exactly what he was, looking like Ronnie Radke, former lead singer of Escape the Fate. To Manny, he was sex personified. Tight black denims, cut-off G'n'R shirt, eye make up, dishelved hair and all. Manny looked at him, awestrucked-yet-confused. Manny's parents would never let a guy like this in their home.

"Don't worry," said the devil. "I don't bite," he gestured to the bed. "Can I sit down? I want to talk."

Manny nodded and say on the bed next to him. Naturally she wanted to know who he was, and the devil didn't have a problem telling her either. "But don't worry," he said, "I'm not as bad as the people say."

Manny didn't know whether to take him seriously or not. But then again, who could hire a burnt out rockstar to play such a prank on her? J.T. certainly didn't have the money and Emma didn't have the connections. Besides, the guy was her rock star fantasy come true, the guy just _oozed_ sex and she just wanted to lick him all up.

"What brings you here?" Manny asked as calmly as possible. She didn't know whether to jump his bones or scream bloody murder.

"Well, Manuella, you want to live the rock 'n' roll lifestyle and yet, you still want to be the good girl that your parents raised you to be." The devil ran his fingers through his ratty hair and smiled. "You're like two people in one body and it's not really helping you out, is it? I can fix that for you, Manuella, I can make another you, a perfect double. You can be in the two bodies at once, you can experience everything you ever wanted with out actually being there--because your double will be experiencing it for you. Whether its sex, drugs, or rock 'n' roll, you can even do this while you're praying in church."

"How can you make another me? Cloning's not legal yet."

The devil's laughter ringed with charm and amusement. "I am the devil, darling, I can do what I want."

"Seriously?" asked Manny. She looked deep into his eyes and could've sworn she saw fire dancing within them.

"If you agree to my little bargin, and I make another you, you have to be a believer. What do you say?"

Manny looked at him sideways, this offer seemed too good to be true. "What do _you_ want in return?"

The devil smiled, which practically made Manny cream herself. "Nothing."

Manny hardly believed him, he _is_ the devil after all, "You don't want my soul or my brain or my car?"

The devil laughed again, this girl really was something else, eh? "Plenty of souls come to me without me doing a damn thing, and I'm no zombie. I'm just here to make you an offer with no strings attached. The only thing I ask of you is that when you enter this agreement, you stay in it for at least a year."

"Can I extend having a double for another year if I want?" wondered Manny.

"Darling, you can have triplets at the end of the year if you so desire."

The devils offer sounded good to Manny. Manny couldn't wait to go down to Vegas and party it up. Maybe she'd meet the right people and could become a movie star, just like she dreamed of when she was a little girl. Become all glamorous and date a moody, misunderstood rockstar, maybe similar to the one sitting in front of her now. Her double would stay here in lame-ass Degrassi. She sighed, hugging her teddy to her chest. Manny simply couldn't wait, but there was one thing,

"Wouldn't it get confusing being in two bodies at once?" asked Manny.

"Not at all. You already have two minds in your body now, you'll get use to to it."

Well, when he put it that way, it didn't sound so bad at all.

"Do we have a deal?" asked the devil, offering his hand to Manny.

Manny hurried to shake his hand, which was surprisingly smooth. "Don't you need some of my blood or something." Manny giggled with excitement. "Oh wait, you're the devil, you can do _anything_."

The devil lit a cigarette, which kind of annoyed Manny because she absolutely despised the smell of cigarette smoke. "Thats right, darling."

And with that, the devil blew out a lungful of smoke which turned into a replica of Manny. Manny gasped at how alike the double looked and how easily the devil had done it. At that moment, Manny could feel herself standing by the dresser and sitting on her bed at the same time. The feeling was crazy, yet awesome. The two Manny's stared at each other, awestrucked and entranced.

"Now, remember what I said," said the devil. "You have to be two people for atleast a year."

"Why do you make that a condition?" asked both of the Manny's at the same time.

The devil flashed that charming smile of his and then vanished.


	2. Double

Manny and her Double

You might think that the two Manny's would have much to talk about. But they didn't have a single thing to say, because it would have been like talking to yourself. Though, they did argue right away. Manny Two started heading out the door shortly after the devil vanished. Manny Two naturally had the same idea as Manny, to leave and go to Las Vegas to fulfill her childhood dreams. Manny wanted her double to stay so _she_ could be the one to experience Viva Las Vegas. They fought over who would get to leave and who had to stay for a few minutes before deciding that the argument was pointless. It didn't matter which one of them went, for they would both get the same experience out of it. So Manny just let Manny Two go. Manny worried that her parents might notice something weird about the devil's creation, but then again, ignorance is truly bliss.

The next day, Manny woke early, the same time as Manny Two. Right away they noticed that both Manny's had to wake up at the same time. Otherwise they'd be keep one another up if one was sleeping and the other wasn't. It sucked, but Manny felt it was gonna be _so_ worth it after all the partying and glitz and glamour she was about to experience threw her double.

At the time Manny Two awoke, she was on a bus headed for Vegas. Manny had given her double all of her money, or, her double had taken all of Mannys money. It was the same thing either way.

Manny went to school and had a dreadful day because the bus her double was riding was not comfortable at all. The trip from Canada to Vegas was definately a long one. She spent the whole day wishing she could block out what the double was experiencing.

"Manny? Are you okay, you look exhausted," said her best friend, Emma Nelson.

_Yeah, between her date with the devil and this long ass bus ride, I would look exhausted_, thought Manny. But instead, "Yeah, I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Ugh, me either," said Emma, sounding slightly annoyed. "Jack kept screaming about some nightmare he was having. I could hear him all the way down in the basement. . ." Emma dove into a conversation about how she stayed up on the phone with Sean instead, but Manny was barely listening. She was thinking how much longer this bus ride would take and when the next stop would be, because she had to pee like a racehorse.

When Manny got home, she did all her homework, at dinner with her parents, and went to bed early because her double was exhausted. She figured once her double got situated and everything that things would pick up and Manny could experience the lifestyle she always wanted.


	3. Mark

Manny and the Lifeguard

The next day was better. Manny Two had _finally_ made to the fabulous Las Vegas, got herself a playboy suite at the Palms Hotel and Casino, and was sunbathing on the hotel's outdoor pool on the roof. While in class, Manny could feel the warmth of the sun on her chest and legs and the nice egyptian cotton towel beneath her body. We all know that Manny Santos is every boys wetdream. With brown hair, brown-eyed, and nice, perky breasts that everyone had the pleasure of seeing thanks to Peter and that pesky camera of his. With looks like this, it was no surprise when Manny Two caught the eye of the lifeguard on duty, who offered to rub her back with suntanning lotion. Both of the Manny's could feel her skin tingle under the guys finger tips and herself become moist with pleasure as he deepen the touch. After the mind-numbing massage, Manny Two and the lifeguard set up for a date that night. The real Manny had never gone out with guys; her parents wouldn't allow it.

That evening, Manny was sitting in between her parents, watching some lame disney movie about a deer whose mother dies or some pointless shit like that. It was very hard for Manny to keep her composure while Manny Two was out on a date with the lifeguard. Manny Two and the lifeguard had went to one of the most exclusive restaurants on the strip, had their dinner with red white and their dessert with white wine. Eventually the lifeguard had taken a very tipsy Manny Two back to exclusive condo right off the strip.

While Manny Two was being kissed and caressed by the lifeguard, the original Manny was trying hard to keep it together while sitting in between her parents. The lifeguard, we can call him Mark, kissed Manny Two real long and deep, feeling her breasts and rubbing her legs. It wasn't long before both of them were ripping off each other clothes and going at it. Manny politely asked to be excused, but her father said no, he was real big on family time.

So, in a manner of speaking, Manny lost her virginity in the same room as her parents while watching a Disney movie and Mark was in a threesome with twins. Manny couldn't help but to let a little moan escape here and there as Mark went easy on the first timer, but when the lifeguard sped up his stride and massaged Manny Two's clit at the same time, Manny screamed with pleasure, having her first orgasm, as well as her double.

Manny's mother nearly had a heart attack when Manny screamed like that. She'd never heard her daughter holler like that before.

"Honey, lets take her to the emergency room, something might not be right," said Mom. "Manny is it that time of the month? Are you cramps worst than usually?"

_Hah, do you think I would've fucked this guy if it _was_ that time of the month?_ thought Manny. She let her parents take her to the emergency room and smiled all the way there. She could feel Marks warm body pressed against hers in a sweaty embraced just as if she were there--which, technically she was.

The only thing doctors found wrong with her was a slightly elevated blood pressure.


	4. Aaron

Manny and the Producer

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into a month. Life was becoming really interesting for Manny. After a week of staying at the playboy suite, Manny Two moved in with Mark and the sex was amazing and frequent. Manny started skipping classing so she could sit out in her car and enjoy the constant pleasure her and her double experience.

But that didn't last long. Mark got tired of Manny Two always having sex with him as opposed to paying rent. He started to get violent, Manny was in class when Mark struck Manny Two hard in the face. She screamed and clutched her face as Manny Two fell to the floor sobbing. Everyone in class looked at Manny like she had been posessed, which, technically, she had. Who hit her? Where did they go? Was she just trying to get attention? Manny went home early as her double got the hell out of Mark's place. Enough was enough.

With the last of her money, Manny Two moved into a cheap motel and got a job at the strip club down the street. Manny disapproved of this because of her upbringing, but of course Manny Two reasoned with her, or Manny reasoned with herself, whatever, that things could be worse.

It was her third or fourth time stripping when the producer had walked in. He introduced himself as Aaron and was her highest paying customer for the night couple of weeks. Eventually he claimed he was in love with Manny Two and said he wanted to make her a star, of course she believed him, they _both _believed him. So Manny Two moved in with him.

Aaron was no big time producer though, as Manny Two found out quickly. He had only had success with a couple of low-budget films and was trying to get a network station to pick up a potential reality show he had in mind. Manny couldn't believe her, she had scored with a producer, she was going to be a star, just like she dreamed of.

But then Aaron turned Manny Two on the choice of drug for all rising stars: cocaine. Manny Two really had the nose for it and she loved it. Manny loved it too, when Manny Two would get stoned during the day, Manny would be sitting in class, glossy-eyed, and doodled in her notebook. Manny for a minute thought she could go to art school with her masterpiece doodle's, but then she remembered that she was going to be a star soon.

She really did love Aaron, sort of. He was a fun guy and knew what he wanted just like she did. Sex with Aaron, especially when loaded was like dying and going to heaven. Manny secretly wondered why the devil didn't just change his name to God and make the whole world a happy place.

Naturally the feeling didn't last long because Manny's situation, both of them, changed in a drop of a hat, or in Manny's Two's situation, a thong.

Manny Two came home from stripping one night, all worked up and ready to snort some coke to find Aaron in bed with another guy.

"Manuella, come, join us," said Aaron.

"It'll be fun, you'll love it," added the guy.

Manny Two could only go so far from her roots, so she left Aaron's house and never went back.


	5. Troubles

Manny's Double Trouble's

Manny Two now had a problem, which meant that Manny had a problem.

Manny Two didn't have any money to support her five-hundred-dollar-a-day coke habit. Since she was so strung out, Tony, the owner of the strip club, kicked her out. He didn't want his strippers looking like no Courtney Love, so no income for Manny Two. Manny Two then started going through withdrawls, which meant that Manny started going through withdrawls, making it impossible for her to go to school. Let alone get good grades. Manny's father was very disapointed in his daughter's behavior and whipped her repeatedly. Manny Two was out roaming the streets of Vegas, looking for drugs to snort, a place to sleep, and food to eat. In no particular order.

A few months went by, I could go into details about how things steadily went into a downward spiral for the two, but it really isn't necessary. Basically, Manny ended up being expelled from Degrassi and permanently grounded, and Dana Two ended up homeless and abused. Manny started hanging out with Jay in hopes of getting _some_ kind of chemical into her body until she, finally, had had enough.

Manny prayed to the devil to get rid of her double, but of course he didn't answer her prayer. Her double had been away of her praying and must have told the devil to stay away.

Now this might seem a contradiction--that they should want different things. But remember, the devil had said they were like two minds in one body, and in this since, Manny was no different from every other teenager. She didn't want _this_ because of _that_. _This_ was good and _that_ was bad. But _that_ always preyed on her mind because everybody always wants whats forbidden.

Manny stopped praying to the devil and to God--she was disgusted with God. What kind of idiot was he that he created Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, and then to tell them they could have everything they wanted except fruit from the tree of knowledge! Of course they would want what they couldn't have! Unless God _did_ know what he was doing and was just toying with them.

Either way, God had created the devil and Manny felt she was being manipulated. Manny decided to take matter into her own hands because she couldn't stand being split in two for the rest of the year.

Manny would kill her double.


	6. Confrontation

Confrontation

The instant Manny made her decision, her double was instantly aware of it, naturally. You would think he double would flee, but that wouldn't work because Manny would know where Manny Two was going. The moment Manny decided the double had to go, Manny Two decided Manny had to go. They blamed each other for the shit they were going though, even though they both deep down inside knew that they were just blaming themselves. Neither of them gave a fuck, one of them had to go.

Jay had a shotgun that his father gave him before he split with the parting words, "Your old man ain't here to protect you no more, this is the best replacement I can give ya." Manny took that and Jay's car and started to head down for Las Vegas. Manny Two could see her coming and figured she'd get her own weapon, a pistol, and work out a strategy. Though, whatever she came up with, she saw Manny laughing at her. So they both told each other, telepathically, "Fuck it, we'll see what happens when we meet up"

They ended up meeting in a bad part of the fabulous Las Vegas, right outside of the Fremont Experience, late, late at night--about three o'clock in the morning, when the city's nigh tlife is just starting to calm down. Manny came up the alley with her shotgun leveled, just like Jay thought her, at Manny Two's head, who, in turn, had her pistol aimed at Manny's head. They got within ten feet of each other and still no shots had been fired.

"Well," Manny Two sneered. "What's the matter? Scared?"

"If I'm scared," said Manny. "You are too."

Manny Two nodded. "How true. But it was your idea to drive down here to fabulous Las Vegas and kill me." Manny Two smiled. Manny noticed a few of her front teeth were missing and it made her cringed at the thought of what Manny Two was doing to her body. Manny Two smiled even wider. "Don't like what your precious, stunning body has come too? This was all your idea, you know."

"If it was my idea, you gave it to me."

"Touche. So at least we recognize that we're blaming each other for our mutual problems. That's a start. How ever are we going to get to the end of this?"

"I was here first. You have to go," said Manny, emotionless.

"Oh, were you now? How do you know that it was me that was created by that crafty devil? It could have been you he created out of the smoke from his cigarette. And yet, what does it matter? We are the same person, just split into two. I deserve to live as much as you do, Manuella."

"You deserve to die as much also," said Manny, her finger on the trigger of her shotgun. The two Manny's stared each other down, neither budging to lower their weapon. The concentration of them keeping their weapons erect and pointed to the others head was causing them to sweat. The tension in the air was thick neither of them was thinking about anythin except for when to kill the other. "We're not going to make it through a whole year with the way shits going."

"Indeed."

"One of us should let the other shoot the other."

"Indeed," Manny Two agreed. "I'll shoot you."

"Not a chance. How about I shoot you?"

"Or, we can both shoot at the same time."

"But we both might die."

Manny Two smiled wickedly. "There's only one way to find out. Do you agree?"

Manny thought for a moment, but there was no point, because Manny Two had already made the decision for them both. "On the count of three?"

"One," Manny Two's smile got bigger.

Manny returned the smile. "Two..."


	7. the Devil Again

the Devil Again

Both of the Manny's shot at the count of two.

Both tried to screw the other over. One ended up dead, the other paralyzed for life, confined to a wheelchair. Trully a sad story. But I suppose that's what happens when you make such a deal with the devil.

The devil came to Manny again towards the end of her days, still looking like Ronnie Radke with a fresh cigarette. He asked Manny if she wanted to make another bargain with him and Manny immediately said no because of what happened the first time, though he persisted. The devil said, "If you make this bargain with me, you'll never have to experience hell."

Naturally that caught Manny's attention, she asked what she had to do.

"Kill yourself," said the devil.

"What?" exclaimed Manny. "What kind of answer is that!"

The devil gestured to Manny ruined body. "Kill yourself, and this hell will end for you. You should've off'd yourself a long time ago."

"But what about my soul?"

"Well that, sugar, is up to God."

"Seriously?"

"Have I ever lied to you before, Manuella?"

Manny shook her head. "But what you're saying is that you don't know?"

"I don't know," the devil agreed. "I don't even know if there's a God. Its just one o those great mysterious that's hard to solve." He stopped. "Which one are you, anyways? Manny two? Or the original?"

Manny scratched her head. "I don't remember anymore."

The devil nodded. "Good luck to you, dear Manuella."

Then he vanished.

That night, Manuella Santos swallowed the rest of her prescription and her painkillers using a shot of bleach as her chaser. She decided to see or herself if the devil was telling the truth about never having to experience hell.

_And here is where I end Manny and the Devil. I hoped you enjoyed reading it, just as much as I enjoyed reading the original and writing a fanfic based off it._

_I tried to add my own little spices to it, making the vacation getaway in Vegas, as oppose to Las Vegas and making the devil Ronnie Radke as oppose to James Dean. Seeing as I have lived in Vegas for the past four years (on and off, of course) and have seen Ronnie evolved into who he is today, through the good and the bad._

_Thanks for the reviews and the reads, be sure to check out my other fanfics. :]_

_-- Everest_


End file.
